


catch and release: the preview

by ediblemomo (junnir)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, indirectly inspired by the cheer up mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnir/pseuds/ediblemomo
Summary: "once you've lived the inside-out world of espionage, you never shed it. it's a mentality, a double standard of existence." - john le carre // p.s. i'm back.





	1. FILE #***06*

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! are you ready for more?

EXTRACTING: **FILE #***06*** >TYPE_AGENT PARTICULARS<

 

… … …

 

ERROR: **ACCESS UNAUTHORISED**

 

START: **CLEARANCE LEVEL CHECK**

 

input clearance level

 

… … …

 

END: **CLEARANCE LEVEL CHECK** [ACCESS AUTHORISED]

 

EXTRACTING: **FILE #***06*** >TYPE_AGENT PARTICULARS<

 

… … …

 

EXTRACTED: **FILE #***06*** >TYPE_AGENT PARTICULARS<

 

OPEN: **FILE #***06*** >TYPE_AGENT PARTICULARS<

 

* * *

 

** PROPERTY OF [REDACTED] **

****

** AGENT PARTICULARS **

****

** AGENT #***06*_MYOUI MINA **

 

CLEARANCE LEVEL_ **[REDACTED]**

 

NAME_ **MYOUI MINA**

 

BIRTHDATE_ **MARCH 24 [REDACTED]**

 

NATIONALITY_ **[REDACTED]**

 

COUNTRY OF RESIDENCE_ **[REDACTED]**

 

DETAILED PARTICULARS

 

**[REDACTED/CLEARANCE LEVEL 10 REQUIRED TO ACCESS]**

 

RECRUITMENT

 

DATE OF RECRUITMENT_ **[REDACTED]**

 

RECRUITED BY_ **AGENT #***03*_HIRAI MOMO**

 

MISSION LOG

 

**[REDACTED/CLEARANCE LEVEL 10 REQUIRED TO ACCESS]**

 

ONGOING MISSION(S)

**[REDACTED/CLEARANCE LEVEL 10 REQUIRED TO ACCESS]**

CURRENT STATUS: **MISSING**


	2. catch and release: the story

are you ready?

here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: catch and release (the actual story) is finally up and running. find it on my profile, or at ao3.org/works/13644630!
> 
> =
> 
> for new readers: this story was originally uploaded months ago but i had to go on a hiatus and i deleted all the chapters i posted. months later i'm finally going to continue it!
> 
> for old readers: i did say i wasn't discontinuing the story. :D story's going to go through a bit of rewriting/revamping so it might not be like what you remember!
> 
> but either way, stay tuned for more. this is just a preview, after all. ;)


End file.
